Verdaderos Sentimientos
by Anne-BlackRose
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura son amigos desde la secundaria...los mejores amigos. Sin embargo, desde que la conoció ha estado enamorado de ella y él decide que ya es hora de confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ooc de Sasuke y Sakura. AU.
1. Llegando tarde otra vez

¡Hola! Este será mi primer fanfic. Espero que les guste este primer capítulo, leánlo :)

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia es completamente de mi autoría. Imaginación pura de Anne-BlackRose. ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Llegando tarde, otra vez**

_Amaneció_. Los rayos del sol se colaban por la amplia ventana de su cuarto y el despertador indicaba la hora. _Nueve en punto_.

— _¡Mierda, ya es tarde!_

Rápidamente se levantó de su cama y corrió hasta el baño. Cepilló sus dientes y tomó una rápida ducha. Cuando salió se puso una camisa roja de cuadros, un pantalón largo de mezclilla y unos zapatos sin tacón negros. Salió de su cuarto y corrió escaleras abajo hasta pasar la sala y salir al frente de su casa a esperar un taxi.

— ¡Maldición! Ahora sí que me despiden… —dijo al mismo tiempo que un taxi se detenía frente a ella.

Luego de decirle al taxista a dónde quería que la llevara, marcó un número en su celular y esperó a que contestaran.

— ¿_Aló? _—contestaron.

— Hola Ino, soy Sakura.

— _¡Ah, hola Saku! ¿Por qué no has llegado aún?_

— Me desperté tarde ¿Ya llegó Sasuke?

— _Sí, tú sabes que él siempre llega temprano y creo que apenas llegues tendrás que ir a su oficina. — _le dijo con preocupación.

—…—estuvo a punto de maldecir— lo imagino, seguramente me despedirá…es la tercera vez que llego tarde.

— _Es tu tercer día de trabajo, llegas tarde desde el primer día… no sé que está sucediendo contigo Saku…_

— Lo siento, hay muchas cosas que no te he contado. Bueno, ya estoy llegando, hablamos luego. —cerró la llamada.

Cuando llegó, se bajó del taxi rápidamente por lo que casi se cae y entró al hotel. Buscó el área del restaurante y fue hasta la recepción donde se encontraba Ino escribiendo un pedido en una libreta.

— He llegado al fin. —dijo Sakura gimiendo de cansancio por tanto correr.

— Al fin, Saku estás empezando mal, eres suertuda si no te despiden hoy. —le dijo Ino mirándola con preocupación.

— Lo sé, lo sé…pero ayer volví a discutir con Sai y aparte de eso la universidad me tiene un poco ocupada. —cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse— ya no sé qué hacer… —susurró.

— Tranquila, cuando terminemos aquí hablaremos. —dijo dándole un abrazo para tratar de relajarla— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi apartamento? Podría avisarle a una amiga, te la presento y podríamos tener una noche de chicas.

— Me parece bien.

El restaurante del hotel era un lugar bastante acogedor. Sakura trabajaba allí gracias a que su amigo Sasuke, quien era el jefe en el área del restaurante, la contrató para ayudarla a sufragar los gastos que estaba teniendo últimamente. Sin embargo, el motivo por el que hoy llegara tarde era porque la noche anterior había discutido con Sai, su novio.

* * *

**Flashback**

Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá viendo tele. Eran casi las once de la noche. El timbre de la puerta sonó y fue a abrirla.

— Sai, amor. —saludó Sakura, abrazándolo y dándole un casto beso en los labios.

— Hola. —saludó escuetamente, empujándola suavemente hacia atrás, para que soltara el abrazo.

— Sai… estás muy raro últimamente.

— Sólo es un problema en el trabajo. —dijo acostándose en el sofá.

— ¿Problema en el trabajo? No trates de engañarme… —cómo odiaba que le mintieran— no creas que no sé que te despidieron.

— ¿Y ESO A TI QUÉ TE IMPORTA? —le gritó enojado al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá.

— No me grites…simplemente me preocupo por ti. —le dijo suavemente soltando una lágrima.

— Tu maldita preocupación me tiene harto…me largo de aquí. —le dijo con una voz que denotaba enojo a la vez que salía del apartamento azotando la puerta.

— _Sai, eres un maldito mal agradecido… _—pensó al momento que se cerró la puerta tras ella limpiando la lágrima con el dorso de su mano.

Ya estaba cansada de lo mismo.

Se sentó en el sofá a pensar si en realidad Sai la amaba tanto como decía. Últimamente, no parecía que así fuera y al parecer su relación ya no tenía sentido. Ya no quería volver a verlo. Definitivamente, terminaría con eso de una vez por todas.

Cuando Sakura se dijo a sí misma que ya debía ir a dormir, era casi la madrugada. Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y se fue a dormir.

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

Sakura le contó rápidamente a Ino lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y se dirigió al baño para ponerse el uniforme de trabajo. Abrió la puerta para salir y se encontró con su jefe, su amigo…_Sasuke_.

— Llegaste tarde otra vez. —le dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente con sus profundos ojos negros.

— Lo siento, es que he tenido problemas con… Sai. — dijo al mismo momento que una pequeña lágrima traviesa descendía por su suave mejilla.

Sasuke la abrazó tiernamente.

— Tranquila… — le susurró acariciando su espalda con suavidad como si se tratara de un objeto frágil.

— Te prometo que no volveré a llegar a tarde, iré a trabajar… —le dijo— gracias —susurró al momento que secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

— Está bien… cuando termines tu jornada quiero que vayas a mi oficina, ¿vale? —le dijo acariciando su suave mejilla.

— Vale. —dijo caminando hacia la recepción para buscar un bolígrafo y una libreta para empezar a anotar los pedidos de los clientes.

Sasuke fue a su oficina y se sentó en su silla giratoria. Desde hacía mucho tiempo le gustaba la pelirrosa. La conoció en la secundaria y desde el primer momento que la vio _quedó flechado por Cupido_. Sin embargo, nunca le pidió que fuera su novia por el simple motivo de que no quería terminar con la fuerte amistad que ambos tenían. Con que la pelirrosa fuera feliz, aunque no fuera junto a él, era más que suficiente.

Pero, cada vez más esa hermosa mujer lo volvía loco. Estaba enamorado de ella. Y lo seguiría estando. Quizás era hora de tomar valor y confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— _Haré todo lo posible para que me veas como algo más que un amigo, Sakura…_

Encendió su _laptop_ y empezó a revisar algunos documentos.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

* * *

Dejen reviews, así me harán saber si les gustó este capítulo y si les gustaría seguir leyendo mi historia. Pretendo hacer una historia corta, no más de 10 capítulos. Aunque aún estoy empezándolo, así que no sé. Quizás salgan más o quizás salgan menos.

Por favor, sean amables...acepto críticas constructivas no destructivas ¬¬ Todos nos equivocamos y cometemos errores y aparte de leer fanfics, estamos aquí para aprender :D

Un abrazo y saludos a todos.

P.D: Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo junto a sus seres queridos.


	2. ¿Les habló de mí?

¡Hola! Feliz año nuevo 2013. Espero que este nuevo año les traiga muchas cosas buenas. Aquí les va el segundo capítulo. No soy muy buena pensando en títulos para los capítulos, por lo tanto pienso que el título de este capítulo me quedó raro.

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia es completamente de mi autoría. Imaginación pura de Anne-BlackRose. ;)**

Para evitar confusiones: :)

— _Sasuke_ — (pensamiento del personaje)

— Sasuke — (lo que dice el personaje)

— **Sasuke** — (énfasis en lo que dice el personaje)

— SASUKE — (algo que el personaje grita)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Les habló de mí?**

Estaba tomando la orden de su último cliente. Estaba muy cansada, pero por suerte ya casi era la hora del siguiente turno por lo que pronto se iría a casa.

— _Al fin, casi terminando… _—pensó mientras anotaba en la libreta el pedido del cliente.

— Y nos trae para tomar el mejor vino que tengan. —le dijo un hombre rubio de profundos ojos azules.

— Naruto-kun recuerda que no debo tomar nada que contenga alcohol. —le dijo una mujer con unos curiosos ojos grises y largo cabello negro azulado.

— ¡Cielos, lo olvidé! —dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca y sonriéndole nerviosamente a la pelinegra.

— Tenemos un jugo especial que es una mezcla de diferentes frutas. ¿Desea probarlo? Es completamente natural, se lo recomiendo.

— Claro, traiga eso mismo. —dijo la mujer ofreciéndole una hermosa sonrisa.

Sakura fue hasta la cocina a dejar el pedido. Minutos después caminaba con una bandeja en sus manos hasta la mesa de la pareja anterior.

— Aquí está su pedido.

— Oh, gracias eres muy amable. —le sonrió la mujer.

Mientras la pelirrosa terminaba de colocar sobre la mesa toda la comida, la mujer bebió el jugo que la camarera le había recomendado y miró a su acompañante con una enorme sonrisa.

— El jugo está delicioso. —esta vez le sonrió a la pelirrosa.

— ¿Verdad que está muy bueno?

— Sí…buenísimo.

— Hinata, déjame probar… —suplicó el rubio.

— No, tú pediste vino —miró seriamente a su esposo cuando intentó agarrar el vaso con jugo— No intentes tocar **mi** vaso con jugo.

Sakura rió suavemente ante la escena. Justo en ese momento Sasuke salía de su oficina y el rubio lo vio.

— ¡TEME! —le gritó el rubio levantando su mano en forma de saludo.

— _Sólo conozco una persona que me dice así _—miró hacia la persona que lo llamaba— _Naruto._

Sasuke caminó hasta la mesa del rubio y lo saludó con un amistoso abrazo.

— Hola dobe, tanto tiempo sin verte, Naruto.

— Sí, es que fuimos al chequeo de Hinata con el doctor y decidimos venir a comer aquí.

Aparte de ser el restaurante del hotel, el mismo también estaba abierto al público en general y a la vez era muy reconocido por tener a los mejores chefs del país.

— ¿Chequeo? —miró a Hinata con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida.

— Bueno, yo me retiro… buen provecho —Sakura estaba dispuesta a irse para dejarlos hablar, ella no tenía nada que ver en esa conversación. Pero Sasuke le agarró la muñeca suavemente, evitando así que se fuera.

— No te vayas —le susurró Sasuke, dirigió su mirada al rubio sin soltarle la muñeca a Sakura— No me digas que…

— Sí, teme, mi Hinata está embarazada —dijo alegremente.

— ¡Vaya, felicidades! —le dirigió una alegre sonrisa a Hinata.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun — le sonrió.

— Les quiero presentar a mi amiga Sakura. —soltó su muñeca y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros. Sakura sonreía nerviosamente— No sé si recuerdan que les hablé de ella.

— _**¿Les habló de mí? **_Mucho gusto, Sakura Haruno. _¿Les habló de mí? ¿Qué podría haberles dicho sobre mí? Nada importante, supongo _—saludó con la mano a Naruto y a Hinata

— El gusto es nuestro, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y ella es mi prometida Hinata Hyuga.

— Mucho gusto, Sakura-san, espero que podamos ser amigas. —le sonrió.

— Claro, lo mismo digo. —le devolvió el gesto.

— Bueno, los dejamos comer tranquilamente. Hasta luego Naruto. — le dio unas palmadas en la espalda— Hinata. —levantó su mano en forma de despedida.

— Adiós. —se despidió la pelirrosa, Naruto y Hinata le sonrieron.

— Oh, casi lo olvido…Ino también está trabajando aquí.

— ¿En serio? —Hinata lo decía entre sorprendida y emocionada por volver a ver a su amiga.

— Le diré que venga a saludarlos.

— ¡Gracias! —le dijo alegremente la pelinegra.

* * *

En la oficina de Sasuke, estaba Sakura. Ambos sentados. La oficina era muy acogedora. Había un escritorio color negro sobre el cual reposaban la laptop de Sasuke y algunos documentos. Las paredes eran de color blanco y el piso tenía baldosas de color celeste. También había una ventana que permitía ver una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

— Sakura, sé que no debo meterme en tus problemas… pero soy tu amigo y me preocupas. —la miraba fijamente con sus hermosos ojos negros— Sai… —cerró sus ojos, tan sólo pensar ese nombre lo frustraba— No es lo mejor para ti. —dijo finalmente, frunciendo el ceño.

— Yo…terminaré con él hoy mismo, ya me harté de él. —dijo con determinación y con el ceño fruncido.

— Sé que no es fácil para ti, pero no creo que estés siendo feliz con él.

— Al principio, era muy feliz con él… pero últimamente nos la pasamos discutiendo y me miente. —cruzó sus brazos— Bueno, realmente intenta hacerlo, porque ya yo sé la verdad.

— ¿Entonces por qué seguiste con él? —seguía con el ceño fruncido.

— No lo sé, creí que algún día me pediría perdón, pero supongo que no lo hará, su orgullo no lo deja hacerlo.

— Sí lo sé… es un maldito orgulloso. —se levantó de su cómoda silla giratoria— Ven, te llevaré a casa.

— No te preocupes, iré a casa de Ino. —dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla.

— Entonces las llevaré. —le paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y salieron de la oficina.

* * *

Iban en el auto de Sasuke. Llegaron al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Ino. Ambas chicas se bajaron del auto y se despidieron de Sasuke.

— ¡Gracias por traernos! —le sonrió Ino y le levantó una mano despidiéndose de él.

— De nada, las veo mañana. —miró a Sakura y le susurró para que sólo ella lo escuchara— Hasta mañana. —le dirigió una sonrisa tierna.

— Hasta mañana, Sasuke… —le devolvió el gesto.

Las chicas subieron hasta el apartamento que estaba en el tercer piso del edificio mientras Ino enviaba un mensaje en su celular.

— ¿Qué te parece si preparamos sándwiches? —le habló a la pelirrosa— Hinata, mi amiga, llegará pronto.

— ¿Hinata?

— Sí ¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó preocupada, empezaba a creer que la pelirrosa no querría que su otra amiga también las acompañara.

— Oh no, no…para nada, es sólo que la conocí esta tarde en el restaurante y creo que es una persona muy agradable.

— ¿Sí? —le sonrió divertida— Qué bueno, cuando llegue la podrás conocer mejor… —entrecerró sus ojos, seguía sonriendo divertida— Espera, ¿cómo la conociste?

— Estaba tomando su pedido y el de Naruto, que dice ser su prometido, luego Sasuke salió de su oficina y Naruto lo llamó "teme", Sasuke fue hasta la mesa de él, entonces empezaron a saludarse y yo estaba a punto de irme, pero… —se sonrojó levemente— me agarró la muñeca y me dijo que no me fuera y entonces nos presentó.

Ino tenía los ojos como platos debido a la curiosa explicación de la pelirrosa.

— _Así que le agarró la muñeca, qué interesante…Sasuke aún sigue enamorado de Saku. _Definitivamente, tengo que unir a estos dos tortolitos… —murmuró Ino. Su mirada estaba perdida y tenía una sonrisa de superioridad como si planeara algo.

Sakura la miraba con sus grandes ojos color jade entrecerrados.

— _Esa sonrisa no me agrada…es la misma sonrisa que pone cuando está tramando algo._

Fueron interrumpidas por el timbre de la puerta del apartamento. Era Hinata que llegaba junto a Naruto. Empezaría una noche de chicas.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 2**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Háganmelo saber con sus reviews. Muchas gracias a las que agregaron en alertas o como favorito a mi historia o a mí y también a las que dejaron reviews.

Aparte de eso, ¿qué tal las fiestas de fin de año?

Otra cosa, saqué tiempo y leí el manga y pues, estoy aún muy triste por la muerte de Neji :( Murió en el manga pero seguirá vivo con nuestros fanfics. Una parte de mí odia a Kishimoto por matarlo T-T, espero que se le ocurra revivirlo ¬¬ (mirada asesina).

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo… :D


End file.
